


Don’t Hold Back

by coldfusion9797



Series: Unsettling [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Spin-Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Rebekah's meeting with Stefan after she runs off from the dinner party.
Relationships: Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Series: Unsettling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380052
Kudos: 7





	Don’t Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little spin-off from Anything For You.

Rebekah's standing outside the Salvatore house; she's here to reclaim Stefan. Kol's outburst at dinner was rather inspiring. Anyone can see that what he and Jeremy have is nothing short of epic and Rebekah wants that too. Undying devotion, that's what Kol said. She might've had that with Stefan if Nick hadn't got in the way. Between Nick daggering her and compelling Stefan to forget, the odds were stacked against them. Who knows what could've been? Well she's here to find out. But she hasn't forgotten that Nick introduced them and that he's just as upset about Stefan's new alliance's as she is. So if this works she'll forgive her brother, like she always does. How's she going to play this? Should she just burst in and declare her intentions? It'll be three against one if Stefan doesn't want her back. Fuck it, she'll do it, right now she feels like anything is possible; Stefan isn't going to refuse. She strides towards the door with determination and reaches for the door handle to let herself in. But before she gets the chance to open it, the door is reefed open and Stefan runs smack bang into her. Caught off guard she stumbles but he catches her.

"Rebekah?" Stefan's been caught off guard too. It's hard to think with him so close and looking down at her with those intense, grey eyes. And he's holding her like he could kiss her if the circumstances were different.

"Stefan," she manages to say. "I need to talk to you." He continues to look into her eyes, it's almost searching for a few moments longer, and then it's as if a spell is broken. He helps Rebekah upright and then pulls back, as if he's lost. She wants to reach out to him.

"Stefan can be so selfish sometimes," comes Elena's voice from inside the house and it spurs Stefan into action.

"C'mon," he says grabbing Rebekah's hand and running. Stefan's running as fast as he can and Rebekah has no trouble keeping up but it does require a little effort. Stefan's so wound up right now, he's running as though he's trying outrun his thoughts but no one's fast enough to do that. Stefan stops abruptly and Rebekah stops with him. They end up nowhere in particular, just somewhere in the middle of the woods. Stefan paces, completely unsettled. Rebekah's about to ask what the matter is when Stefan speaks.

"I can't do it anymore," he rants. "She's impossible!" Great, they're talking about Elena. It's always about Elena. "It's one rule for her and another for us. She's allowed to be a psycho but Damon and I aren't allowed to feed from people or upset her friends. It's always what she wants, never what we want..." Shit, she's never seen Stefan like this, he is seriously pissed off. Rebekah has remained silent but that doesn't stop him turning on her now, still fired up.

"Have you ever had to deny what you are completely? Put everything you want on hold because someone else doesn't care enough to ask if you're happy?" Rebekah opens her mouth to speak but he's already turned away. She hates seeing Stefan like this, seeing what that trollop has done to him. He continues to pace, his agitation at Elena's dismissal of his feelings is palpable.

"You never had to do that with me," she ventures. Stefan turns towards her, a puzzled look on his face, as though he'd forgotten anyone else was here. "Remember how it was Stefan? We were so good together." And now she's started to speak the words just continue to flow. "I loved you when you were the ripper and I still love you now when you're not. It doesn't matter to me which you are because I love you. All of you." Stefan's expression changes, as though a fog is clearing, and he looks at her like he's really seeing her for the first time since she's returned to Mystic Falls. "Stefan, you don't have to pretend with me, I know the urges you feel and I don't want you to fight them. With me, you can embrace them." With all the speed and strength he possesses, Stefan crushes her against a tree, holding her there so she can't move. The look in his eyes is dangerous and thrilling, he's on the verge of losing control. It's what happens to vampires who go through an emotional upheaval after having denied their nature too long.

"Don't hold back," Rebekah says with morbid delight. And Stefan doesn't. He kisses her with a ferocity that would kill a mortal. And Rebekah doesn't hold back either.


End file.
